


Burning Together

by agirlintheville



Series: Burning Together [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America gives fatalistic love advice, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlintheville/pseuds/agirlintheville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce smiled bitterly, "I'm sure you think that's super romantic. But you guys aren't us. I'm going to hurt him. That's a 100 percent sure thing. I am going to hurt him."<br/>"Yeah, you're right."<br/>Bruce shook his head. "I don't think you're supposed to agree with me there."</p><p>After Bruce breaks up with Clint, Steve offers him some advice and a way to mend things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Together

Bruce stared miserably at the violently pink punch in his hand. Holiday music swirled around him, and the laughing guests seemed to press in on him from all sides. He glanced at his watch again, for the fifth time in two minutes. Fifteen minutes until he could leave and hide away again in his rooms. If only Pepper hadn't personally come to ask him to join the party.

_"Please, Bruce? Just for an hour. Everyone will be there."_

She had said please, of course he had come. After all, one did not refuse Pepper Potts. So he had shown up, and stayed slouching against a wall by one of the large windows. No one had come up to him to start a conversation, but he was okay with that. After all, Pepper never said that he had to enjoy himself while he was here.

Bruce resisted the urge to check his watch again. He was sure that it had only been a few seconds since he last looked at it. But then again, it was either look at his watch or look at his punch. Or look for Clint. He'd been looking at the punch for most of the hour, just looked at his watch, and he'd lost the right to look for Clint. He sighed, and looked at his watch. At least his watch wasn't fluorescent pink.

"It's the punch, isn't it?"

Bruce jerked at Steve's voice. His punch sloshed over his hand and sleeve, and dripped to the floor. He was mildly surprised that it didn't burn holes in his clothes or skin. The drink looked almost toxic with its bright color.

"I'm sorry! I thought you noticed me standing here!" Steve pulled his pocket square out of his breast pocket, and handed it to Bruce.

"Ah, no, I didn't," Bruce said as he took the cloth to wipe at the stains on his sleeve.

"Really? I've definitely been here a few minutes," Steve raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his own punch.

"Guess I was preoccupied," Bruce gave up on the stains, and pocketed the ruined handkerchief. He'd try to clean it before returning it to Steve.

The other man nodded solemnly, "It's the punch. It's super pink. I told Tony when he ordered it that it was weird, but he claimed it was _festive._ " At the last word, Steve raised his free hand and waved it extravagantly in an incredibly accurate imitation of Tony's wide gestures.

 Bruce chuckled, "It tastes alright, though."

"Only if you like the taste of pink bubblegum soaked in vodka."

Bruce laughed outright now. "That's my favorite, how did you know?"

He looked up to catch Steve's grin, but froze when he heard a familiar laugh from only a few feet away. Before he could stop himself, he looked towards the source of the sound and saw Clint.

He was there, talking to Natasha and another woman. Both women were exquisitely dressed, and so gorgeous that he would be happy to stare at them all night. But they didn't compare at all to Clint. Dressed in a navy blue suit, the material of his clothes seemed to shine and catch the light. His pure white pocket square matched his crisp white shirt perfectly. He wore the expensive clothes as easily as he wore his usual drab hoodie and sweatpants.

Bruce watched him wave a champagne glass as he said something that had the two women laughing again. Clint was beautiful. So beautiful that it was a crime to substitute any other adjectives. He was beautiful in the way that Bruce was sure people had originally intended the word to be used.

"Bruce?"

He jerked his eyes back to meet Steve's. Scowling at the sympathy he read there, he looked down into his disgustingly pink punch.

"Bruce, you know-"

"Please don't. Just...don't."

Steve fell silent, while Bruce leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Then he looked at his watch. Almost there, just a few more minutes.

"Sam asked me to marry him."

Bruce's eyes flew open at the sudden admission. He looked at Steve, who was now the one staring the pink murky depths of his drink.

"Oh, wow, that's...congratulations, Steve."

"I said no."

"You said..." Bruce turned to fully face the other man. Confused, he continued, "You said no? But you and Sam...I mean, talk about loving someone."

"Yeah, I know," Steve smiled slightly. "I love Sam. I love him." Steve looked out into the crowd of guests to find Sam, who was dressed impeccably in a dark suit that made him look even taller and more built than he already was.

"I love him," he continued steadily. "I love him so much that sometimes...I can't remember not feeling this way. You know? Like it's commonplace. Like, of course, of course I love this man. That's one of the basic truths of the world- that the sky is blue, the ocean is wet,...and I love Sam Wilson."

Hesitantly, Bruce said, "But you said no."

"I said no."

There was a pause as Bruce absorbed the information. "So...are you guys okay?"

"Oh yeah, we're good. I went to Natasha." Steve let out a snort of laughter. "It was ridiculous really. Sam's down on one knee, and I'm just backing away, seriously freaking out, and next thing I know, I'm on Nat's couch and she's pouring tea down my throat, trying to talk me down. Then she sent me back to him, and we talked. A lot. And we're good now."

"What did she say?"

Steve leaned his shoulders back against the wall, still watching Sam move among the guests. "She said that I was damaged."

_"What?"_

Steve smiled at Bruce's indignant tone. "She said that I was damaged. And I am. I mean. that's like another basic truth, right?"

"But-"

"She also said that Sam was damaged. And she was damaged, and you and Tony, Thor, and..." Steve nodded to the archer who was still talking nearby, "...Clint as well. We're all damaged, everyone in the world. Really if someone isn't damaged, it's an actual miracle."

Steve shifted slightly, and sighed, "Eveyone is damaged. Some people so much that it consumes them. They burn in the flames of their damage."

He turned his head slightly to look at Bruce. "It's overwhelming and terrifying, and so many people have to do it alone, try to do it alone. And somehow I found someone who isn't afraid to burn in his damage. Isn't afraid to burn in mine. He wants us to burn together." Steve's eyes drifted back to Sam. "Isn't that something? He wants to burn with me."

Bruce smiled bitterly, "I'm sure you think that's super romantic. But you guys aren't us. I'm going to hurt him. That's a 100 percent sure thing. I am going to hurt him."

"Yeah, you're right."

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think you're supposed to agree with me there."

Steve shrugged, and caught Bruce's eyes again. "Well, you are right. You are going to hurt him. But here's the thing...he's going to hurt you too. He's got his own damage, burning him up. And he's going to hurt you. That's a 100 percent sure thing. I mean, both of you are hurting right now, aren't you?"

Bruce dropped his eyes and didn't answer.

"All I'm saying is..." Steve continued quietly, "...if you're going to hurt each other anyway, wouldn't you rather do it together? Hurt together? Love together? Burn together?"

He glanced towards Sam again, waving as he saw his boyfriend weaving his way through the crowd towards them. With his eyes fixed on Sam, he said, "I asked him to ask again."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, I asked him to ask again."

"What if he doesn't?"

Steve shrugged again. "Then he doesn't. Then I'll ask him instead. Like I said, basic truths. The sky is blue, the ocean is wet, we're all damaged. I love Sam, and I want us to share our damage. That's the whole good and bad times right? Sickness and health? To want someone, all of someone? To have someone want all of you? That's love. Or at least that's the love I want."

There was a pause as Bruce and Steve watched Sam get waylaid by a few party guests. Steve pushed off the wall, and drained his punch. "Ask him to ask you again."

"Steve...I don't know."

"Bruce, both your fears and reasons are valid. But, trust me, it's better when you're together. All of it is better."

"What if he doesn't? Ask again?"

"Then you ask him. Basic truths, right?"

As Bruce slowly nodded, Steve grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck. I have to rescue my boyfriend."

Bruce gave him a small smile as Steve moved through the crowd to reach Sam's side.

Basic truths. Bruce dug his phone out of his pocket. Before he could second guess himself, he thumbed a quick text. Then glancing at his watch, he began to move towards the elevators- he'd been here long enough, and he had things to prepare.

 

Bruce smoothed his shirt as he heard the knock on the door. He took a deep breath and opened it to see Clint standing there with his jacket open, tie loosened, hands pushed deep in his pockets.

"Clint. Thank you for coming up," Bruce moved from the doorway to beckon the man in, but Clint didn't move.

"You said you needed to talk to me." His voice was causal, too casual.

"Uh, yeah. Yes, I do. I mean, we, we need to talk."

Clint tilted his head, and looked Bruce over. Then still too casual, "I thought we covered everything the other night."

"Clint-"

His voice even, Clint continued as if he didn't hear Bruce. "You don't wanna move in together, this is all happening too fast, it was just a good time. I think that covers everything, don't you?"

Bruce stuck his suddenly shaking hands in his pockets, and stared at the floor. I didn't...I didn't say that last one."

"Hmm. Maybe I read that one between the lines."

He took a deep breath and raised his head. He motioned towards the couch. "Could you come in? We can just sit…for a second. Please."

Clint looked him over again, then shrugged. He strolled in and flopped onto one end of the couch, arms stretched out along the back as if he talked with ex-boyfriends in the middle of the night all the time. But Bruce could see that his nonchalance was strained.  Bruce sat down and scooted until he was a few inches away from him.

"Well?" Clint prompted.

Bruce looked up into Clint’s eyes. It was the first time he’d allowed himself to look directly at Clint in three days. He’d let himself believe that he had lost the right to look at him, lost all of his chances with this man. But now, looking into his blue-green eyes, and seeing how carefully Clint was trying to hold on to his calm façade, Bruce began to hope that maybe he hadn’t lost anything.

"Basic truths," he said quietly, nodding to himself.

"What?"

"Basic truths." His voice came confidently now. "Basic truths. The sky is blue, the ocean is wet, and I love you Clint Barton."

Clint stared at him, his mouth falling open. Then he shut his mouth with a click, and he shot off the couch. "No."

"Clint!"

"No Bruce! You can’t just break up with me and then tell me you love me!" Clint began to move towards the front door.

"I was scared!"

The words froze Clint. Without turning, he asked, "Of what?"

Bruce gave a low chuckle, his hands dangling between his knees as he leaned forward on the couch. "Of so many things. That’d I’d hulk out and hurt you one day. Then I’d be exhausted from working and say something to hurt you. That’d I’d get so wrapped in a project, that I’d hurt you by ignoring you. That’d you get bored of me. That you’d leave."

Bruce swallowed hard, looking at his hands now. "That one day you’d wake up and realize you’re in a relationship with a man who is damaged and can’t be fixed."

He let out a breath when Clint didn’t say anything. "But even with all of that, I still love you. I felt that I shouldn’t, you know? I should let you go to find someone else. But in doing that, I hurt you and I’m sorry. I’m so incredibly sorry."

He felt the couch dip as Clint sat down next to him. "You know I’m damaged too, right?" Clint said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just couldn’t believe you’d want my damage too."

Clint sighed, "Bruce. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked you in the first place."

"I know," Bruce said again. "Rationally, I know that. But…" He trailed off.

Then he looked up into Clint’s eyes, and reached over to hold the other man’s hands. "Ask me to move in with you again."

"Right now?"

"Um, if you want? Or not right now? Just think about it? Please?"

Clint was silent a moment. Then he squeezed Bruce’s hands. "Yeah, I’ll think about it." He let out a breath, and stood up. "Look, I gotta…" He waved his hand towards the door instead of finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, of course."

Clint stood and moved to the door, more slowly this time. Once there, Clint paused and turned back to Bruce.

"Bruce…"

"Clint, will you move in with me?"

"I…what?"

Bruce reached over to the coffee table and picked up a single sheet of paper, his hands beginning to shake again. "I know we still have lots to talk about and I’m okay with that, I’m ready for that. But I would be incredibly honored if you moved in with me."

He held out the trembling paper as he stood and walked towards Clint, who stood still by the door. "I, uh, arranged some things. It’s all here. The movers are on standby, Tony said the construction to make my rooms bigger can start on Monday and it won't take long at all, and I asked Jarvis to upgrade my cable service to include your favorite TV packages. That is if, if you want. To move in that is."

Clint stared at him, then took the paper, folded it neatly, and tapped it against his chin. His eyes regarded Bruce steadily. "You arranged all of this? When?"

"Um…tonight?"

"Tonight? Like in the past few hours?"

"Yes?"

Clint continued to watch him carefully, while Bruce shifted his weight uneasily. "Too much?" he asked.

Chuckling, Clint shook his head, "You are something else Bruce Banner." He tucked the paper into his suit jacket and folded his arms. He gave Bruce a stern look. "We’re still gonna talk about everything?"

"Yes. Definitely. You'll see on the paper, all of this will only happen if we talk. A lot." He gestured to Clint's pocket. "Tony, uh, refused to help unless I wrote that down. And signed it."

Clint snorted, "Thank goodness for meddling friends. You do know that some of those fears you had are completely ridiculous?"

"Oh. Okay. It's good to hear you say that."

Clint grinned, "Basic truths, huh?"

"Yeah. Something Steve said to me. The sky is blue, the ocean is wet-"

"And I love you Bruce Banner. And I would love to move in with you."

Clint moved to wrap his hands around Bruce’s hips, and lower his lips to meet Bruce’s. As he did, Bruce felt the heat of his boyfriend's body engulf him like fire rushing over his skin. He was burning, and for the first time he didn’t feel like he was burning alone.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my unfinished projects, I wrote this. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Oh, and I realize that love and relationships don't work out this smoothly, but yay for fiction!
> 
> ETA: You guys are so fantastic! I reached 100 kudos on this fic, which was a personal goal of mine! So to thank you readers properly, I have opened up my ask box for this week: [tumblr ](http://unnaturalnoise.tumblr.com/ask). You can leave me prompts, ask me questions, harass me about unfinished works, whatever. Please drop by, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
